Commercial aircraft typically include an interior cabin that may be divided into numerous sections. A cockpit is generally separated from a passenger cabin, which may include a first class section, a business class section, and a coach section. The passenger cabin may also include one or more work areas for flight personnel, such as galleys, which may include food and beverage storage structures. One or more aisles pass through the passenger cabin and connect each of the passenger sections to one or more paths and/or one or more doors of the aircraft.
Passenger seats are positioned within the interior cabin. In various sections within the interior cabin, adjacent passenger seats may share a common armrest. Passengers seated in adjacent seats may be close to one another. For example, two passengers seated next to one another may find that respective forearms on the common armrest may directly abut against each other. Further, because the two passengers are seated close to one another, privacy is typically minimal.